cerveza y mascotas
by Ann Carmesi
Summary: Una de las cosas que pasan cuando decides que tu novio tendría que pasar más tiempo con tus amigos y familia, es que quizás, se terminen llevando demasiado bien; sí, definitivamente Harry se daría cuenta de que nada bueno podría salir de tener a Charlie, George, Gynny y Draco ebrios y divirtiéndose a miles de kilómetros. Joder, solo esperaba que no los vetaran de Canadá.


Desde que habían empezado su relación amorosa, Harry y Draco se vieron en la imperiosa necesidad de desaparecer por un tiempo de las miradas del mundo mágico.

Vale, que quizás _sí fue_ un gran escándalo que, de pronto, ante el asombro de la crema y nata de la sociedad, Draco Malfoy hubiera cancelado su compromiso matrimonial con Astoria Greengrass en la cena de gala ofertada una noche antes de la boda (Pansy siempre lo molestaba diciéndole que hubiera sido más dramático hacerlo durante la ceremonia) sobre todo con el trabajo que le costó a la familia de plata volver a recuperar un poco del poder y la posición de la que gozaban antes de caer en desgracia después de la guerra.

Sí, fueron cuatro duros e intensos años de miradas incriminatorias, hechizos malintencionados y acusaciones falsas; pero al final, demostraron el porqué habían llegado a la posición que tenían.

Sin embargo, nada de eso le importó esa noche, pues, decidido a no llevar una vida miserable, terminó el escándaloso anuncio, abandonó la sala lo más pronto posible antes de que las primeras maldiciones de parte de los Greengrass y su padre fueran lanzadas; se subió a la escoba que Pansy y Blaise le tenían estratégicamente preparada afuera, y se fue volando con una sola dirección en mente.

Grimmauld Place.

Ahí, se encontró con una imagen por demás inolvidable, pues, sabiendo que el _fidelio_ de la casa estaba desactivado para él y que los escudos no lo atacarían, abrió la puerta con un _alohomora_ (¡el idiota de Potter se había atrevido a cambiar la cerradura!) y se metió de manera apurada a la casa, esperando encontrar de todo menos eso… A Harry con una botella de whisky de fuego en la mano casi vacía, desparramado en el sillón frente a la chimenea, arrugando con la otra mano un ejemplar del profeta donde salían él y Astoria en un artículo de casi tres páginas sobre la boda más esperada del año que se suponía se efectuaría en unas horas.

Sí, al parecer aún no llegaba la noticia hasta el héroe.

Así que, acercándose sigilosamente para no despertar al ebrio tendido en el sofá, le quitó ambas cosas de la mano, bajó un poco la intensidad de la chimenea, y decidió llamar en voz baja a Kreacher, el cual, por primera vez, lo miraba con reproche en sus ojos, reclamándole el haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta de lo que debía hacer y el haber hecho sufrir así a Harry.

Draco no tenía cara para reclamarle al elfo su impertinencia.

-Kreacher, prepara un baño tibio con sándalo y romero; también poción anti resaca y en la mañana quiero que tengas fruta fresca y mucho jugo, también quiero que me consigas ropa y productos de aseo personal… dudo poder acercarme a Malfoy Manor en un buen tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa triste, mirando al borracho en el sillón y haciéndolo meditar con su varita hacía la habitación principal.

-¿El amo Malfoy promete no volver a hacer llorar al amo Harry? – vaya, eso sí no se lo esperaba, ese elfo era una masa viviente de apatía y mal humor, así que, el verlo preocupado por los sentimientos de Harry, solo le hacían ver a Draco lo mucho que había metido la pata al haber sido tan cobarde y negar su relación para seguir "el camino correcto para un sangre pura Malfoy" casándose con una dama de alta sociedad y concibiendo un heredero a la altura de su rango.

Cosas que, sin Harry a su lado, no tenían ningún sentido.

-Kreacher, te juro por mi honor y mi magia, que de aquí en adelante, solo viviré para hacer feliz a tu amo; y si llego a fallar, que la magia cobre con mi sangre el romper mi juramento – sí, definitivamente ese era el día de los imposibles, pues jamás, _nadie,_ se hubiera imaginado a un sangre pura de tal linaje hacer un juramento de vida ante un elfo; pero ahí estaba, dejando todo lo que era de lado por Harry.

Y no se estaba arrepintiendo de nada.

Y Kreacher, totalmente conmovido por el hecho de que, por primera vez uno de sus amos sangre puras -porque él siempre rendiría alabanzas y servicio a todos los descendientes Black- lo haya puesto al mismo nivel que él.

Así que, más aminado, se puso manos a la obra, no queriendo incomodar más al rubio con sus lagrimas de alegría.

Ya se encargaría de siempre tenerle un desayuno lleno de dulces.

Después de eso, Draco se encargó de duchar y arropar a Harry, dejándolo dormido y a la espera de los periódicos del día siguiente y los reclamos de los amigos del moreno.

Pero sabía, él sabía, que valdría la pena todo, si al final lo único que importaba era poder estar junto al hombre que amaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Básicamente, en la cabeza de Draco lo más difícil era romper todas las tradiciones familiares e ir simplemente por Harry, se esperaba el acoso de la prensa y su familia, el resentimiento de los amigos de Potter y el rechazo de muchos por su orientación sexual y el ser un mortifago que "le dio una poción de amor" a su héroe; pero joder, no esperaba que fuera en un nivel tan grande.

Tanto, que Harry, como medida desesperada, le pidió ir a vivir un tiempo al mundo muggle, lejos de todo eso.

Draco se la pensó mucho, él era un mago orgulloso, sin embargo, sabía que cualquier ataque dirigido a él, Harry lo sentía como propio, y decidiendo que, en realidad, no tenía nada que perder y no soportando la idea de seguir mortificando a su novio, aceptó el mudarse clandestinamente con él a un bonito departamento en Manchester (claro, una cosa era que aceptara vivir con muggles y otra hacerlo de manera "pobre") y se encontraban ahora, de cierta manera, más tranquilos y seguros de lo que se habían sentido en mucho tiempo.

Claro que, para Harry, la adaptación fue mucho más fácil, Draco tuvo que aguantarse el no hechizar a bastante muggles que osaban "invadir su espacio personal" en el supermercado, a las chismosas de sus vecinas que no paraban de cuchichear sobre los dos guapos chicos que se había mudado al pent house, a las miles de cosas desconocidas para el rubio, y sobre todo, a acostumbrarse a no usar demasiada magia para así evitar tener que remplazar electrodomésticos dañados a diario.

Sí, para Draco, la adaptación tecnológica había resultado toda un odisea.

Eso, y tener que empezar a convivir oficialmente con los Weasley.

Claro, durante su primera relación, casi todo se mantuvo en la clandestinidad, así que la verdad no habían tenido oportunidad de confraternizar demasiado con la familia y amigos del otro, sin embargo, apenas Ron y Hermione cruzaron la chimenea de Grimmauld Place el día de la supuesta boda de Draco sacudiendo con la mano un ejemplar de primera hora del profeta con la noticia bomba de cómo el heredero de los Malfoy había armado un gran escándalo dejando a su novia botada en la boda (lo cual fue falso, la dejó un día antes) y diciendo mil y una cosas más sobre si el chico se había vuelto loco, si había decidido unirse a un mando rebelde de mortifagos clandestinos, si se había fugado con una sangre sucia (Pansy se burló por días en su cara por eso) o si había decidido donar su fortuna e irse a vivir con una tribu en Bangladesh y mil cosas más, solo descubrieron a Harry, a punto de llorar de la emoción por un Draco que se encontraba arrodillado ante él con un anillo en la mano.

Sí, buena manera de enterarse que su amigo y el hurón se llevaban "demasiado bien"

Y después de varios gritos, insultos, uno que otro hechizo, y una tarde entera de interrogatorios; ambos decidieron demostrarles a todos que ya no les interesaba la opinión de los demás, que era su puta relación y podían hacer lo que quisieran con ella.

Y que se jodiera a quien no le gustara, Harry sintió una especial satisfacción al imaginarse la cara de Lucios al escuchar eso.

Pero claro, Draco prefería mil veces lidiar con eso que con la manada de pelirrojos que prácticamente lo amenazaron con la castración si se atrevía a jugar chueco con Harry para después, prácticamente arrastrarlo con ellos a la madriguera y atiborrarlo de comida y burlas.

Sí, Harry parecía muy complacido con el hecho de que los Weasley hubieran decidido darle una oportunidad a Draco.

Draco a veces se sentía demasiado abrumado por la energía y efusividad de esa familia.

Sin embargo, Harry sabía que lo sobrellevaba porque siempre había un momento en que Draco se las ingeniaba para escapar de los pelirrojos e irse a refugiar con él, con Hermione (con la cual terminó llevándose sorpresivamente bien después de descubrir que ambos tenían en común ser unos eruditos ñoños que amaban mandar a la gente) o con Percy, el cual era el único Weasley que no intentaba volverlo loco con efusividad y bromas.

Pero claro, algún día tenía que pasar lo inesperado, y eso fue el día en que Charlie decidió visitarlos de improviso.

Ese día, Harry había tenido que acompañar a Hermione y Percy a arreglar un asunto en el ministerio para su futura boda con Draco, pues, una cosa es que el rubio se lo hubiera propuesto, y otra era ver cómo cojones lograrían que eso fuera válido con las anticuadas leyes mágicas de Londres, así que decidió no importunar a Draco con eso y permitirle seguir durmiendo el resto de la mañana, mientras él salía sigilosamente por la puerta, para no hacer ruido con la red flú clandestina que instalaron en el departamento.

Claro, que a George, Gynny y Charlie, ese día les pareció la ocasión perfecta para hacer algo que llevaba semanas rondando por su mente: ir a las cataratas del Niágara a ver quién duraba más encima de una valsa sin caer.

Por eso, al llegar intempestivamente a Manchester, usando la red flú y casi matando de un infarto a Draco en el proceso, decidieron que no haría mucha diferencia si Harry iba o no, total, otro día lo jalarían a hacer otra cosa, así que, prácticamente, secuestraron a un roñoso y aturdido Draco, el cual ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de dejarle un mensaje a Harry y fue prácticamente arrastrado con un traslador hacia la jodida Canadá.

Y así llegamos al día de hoy, con Harry batallando con un remolino de emociones al ver lo que la pantalla de su celular (regalo de Hermione, pues decía que si iban a vivir con muggles, tendrían que empezar a vivir como muggles) le estaba mostrando.

Bueno, al menos ya se quitaba un peso de encima al ver que Draco ya estaba familiarizándose cada vez más con la tecnología.

-Ohh, joder, compañero, realmente lamento esto – dijo entre risas Ron, demostrando con la gigantesca carcajada que soltó después que no, no lamentaba para nada de lo que sus hermanos eran capaces.

-Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno, Harry, al menos sabemos que se están divirtiendo – secundó Hermione, siendo un poco más discreta que su novio y ocultando su risa con un absceso de tos – míralos, se ven que la están pasando muy bien.

Y Harry, bueno, él no sabía que pensar ante eso.

Él llegó, después de un agotador día con el ministro y varios miembros del consejo de magia, para poder decirle a su amado novio que no podrían casarse en Londres debido a los impedimentos de la ley, y que a pesar de que eso estaba en obras de cambiar, no podía hacerse en un lapso tan corto de tiempo; lo que sí podían hacer, era ir a Canadá, ahí el ministerio de magia era más moderno y el matrimonio igualitario estaba permitido.

Pero al parecer, Draco ya estaba disfrutando de aquel país.

Joder, solo esperaba que no consiguieran que los vetaran de por vida de ahí como antes, en una visita a Dinamarca, George y Charlie lograron ser expulsados totalmente por alborotos al orden público, lo que se traducía a soltar un jodido dragón a media plaza para ver si se "dejaba montar" por alguno de ellos. Imbéciles.

-Me persigue la desgracia, definitivamente es eso- casi gimió con dolor, al imaginarse que, para que Draco estuviera en el estado en el que se veía en el video que le mando, el resto de los hermanos de Ron deberían de encontrarse el doble de ebrios.

¿Qué tanto tenía aquel video para que Harry estuviera tan abrumado y sus amigos muertos de risa?

-Ahh, ya, quita esa cara de amargado y déjame ver eso otra vez – dijo Ron, arrebatándole el móvil de las manos y volviendo a reproducir el video que se encontraba en su mensajería.

-_Amor, Harry, ¡mira Weasley, ya encontré cómo grabar un vídeo!_ – empezaba el vídeo, dejando ver a un Draco empapado, sonrojado y terriblemente borracho a través de la cámara frontal - _¡Y tú decías que no podría!_

_-¡¿A quién demonios le hablas, paliducho?! ¡todos somos Weasleys!-_ se oía la voz de George, acercándose al rubio y colgándosele del cuello ante la mirada sorprendida de sus espectadores, no por el hecho del pelirrojo violando el espacio personal de otros, sino porque Draco le correspondió el abrazo.

_-¿Ahhh? Tú no, la Weasley hembra_ – los demás rodaron los ojos ante esto - ¡_Ginevra, deja de coquetear con extraños y ven a saludar a Harry!_

Ron rechinó los dientes ante esto, jamás se acostumbraría a que su hermanita fuera tan liberal al momento de ligar.

_-¡¿Me estás pidiendo que deje a estos guapos alemanes para ir a ver cómo tú y mi ex novio coquetean?! –_ gritó entre risas, dejando botados a los otros dos y acercándose a trompicones a Draco _-¡Hola Harry, ¿cómo estás?! Draco y nosotros hemos estado divirtiéndonos mucho todo el día_ – contaba, mientras empujaba a George y le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Draco, Harry pensaba que quizás estaba bajo algún hechizo, porque eso, _no podía_ ser verdad _\- ¡Y no te enceles si beso o abrazo a tu novio, a fin de cuentas, supongo que somos algo así como hermanos de armas, digo, ¡Los dos te la hemos chupado alguna vez! ¿O no, Draco?_ – volvió a gritar entre risas, haciendo que Draco escupiera parte de la cerveza que se había llevado a la boca y estallara en carcajadas junto a la otra.

Harry quería enterrar la cabeza en el piso en ese momento.

_-Joder, mocosos, ya bastante hemos tenido con sus historias sexosas el día de hoy, créanme, a nadie le interesa saber lo "bien" que folla Harry –_ se escuchó esta vez la vos de Charlie, el cual traía una botella de Jack Daniel´s en una mano y a una morena muy guapa abrazada con la otra - _¡Harry, enano, esto va en tu honor! ¡Por Harry, el chico que sabe hacer maravillas con su lengua!_ – brindó a punto de estallar en risas, mientras tomaba un gran trago directo de la botella y después le daba un ardiente beso a la morena.

Joder, ¿de qué rayos estuvieron hablando Draco y Gynny?

_-Ya basta, Ginevra ¿qué iba a hacer?_ – dijo de repente el ebrio rubio, riendo ante los besos que, después de la primera queja de Draco, Gynny empezó a repartir por toda su cara. Secretamente, Harry no sabía si sentirse enojado o excitado con eso. _\- ¡Ahh, es cierto! ¡Mira Harry, tenemos un hijo! _– gritó de repente a la cámara, mientras le pasaba el celular a una tambaleante Gynny y se agachaba a recoger algo de la bolsa de campamento que compraron ahí mismo _-¡Mira, ¿No es genial?!_ – preguntó, mientras mostraba a la cámara a un regordete conejo que solo se acurrucó en los brazos de su novio – _mira, vas a decir que ando ebrio y lo que sea_ – Harry solo atinó a golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano, sí, eso era más que obvio _– pero mira, ¡acabo de rescatar a un conejito!_ – siguió, separando al conejo de su pecho y sacudiéndolo frente a la cámara, como si quisiera mostrar que era de verdad.

Gynny y George solo rieron más ante esto, y Charlie se acercó para volver a agarrar por el cuello a Draco mientras le daba, _zambullía, más bien_, un gran trago de whisky a Draco – _mi amor, acabo de rescatar a un conejito de las montañas y lo iban a atropellar unos muggles idiotas con sus bicicletas y casi se lo come un oso y lo rescaté, y es mi mejor amigo… y no sé si es conejo o coneja y no sé qué hacer y debo admitir que quizás si estoy algo tomadito, pero mira_ – volvía a acercar al animal ese a la cámara, el cual ya no sabía como hacerle para evitar ser estampado contra esta – _es mi conejito –_ mientras lo volvía a acercar a él y restregaba su cara contra el pelaje de este. Debía admitir, que jamás se espero esto de su quisquilloso novio – _tú querías un perrito, pero bueno no tenemos un perrito tenemos un conejito _– realmente no sabía qué era tan gracioso, pero todos en el video volvieron a estallar en risas _– bueno, no sé si es un conejo, o es una liebre u otra cosa; pero estoy completamente lleno de emoción y ya somos mejores amigos y mira, mira, ¡deja que le rasque las orejas! _– y como para demostrar que decía la verdad, empezó a darle mimos junto con Charlie y George, Gynny solo se dedicaba a gritar que "cerveza" sería un nombre estupendo para el conejo, pues entre los Weasley ya había Ron y Gynevra, sus hermanos, al parecer, encontraron hilarante el chiste, pues estallaron en una carcajada aún más fuerte _\- ¡Mi amor ¿qué hago?! ¿Qué se les da de comer a esto pinches seres? Ya somos amigos, mira, dice que está emocionado por conocerte, Harry, estamos tan entusiasmados ¡Tenemos a un nuevo compañero! Cerveza, vamos, dulzura, despídete de Harry _– y lo último que Harry vio, fue a Draco meneando a "cerveza" frente a la cámara y el grito de Gynny al caérsele el celular y cortar el video de golpe.

Harry, bueno, para ser la segunda vez que veía el vídeo, no podía quitarse la estupefacción.

Joder, debía de haber sabido que nada bueno saldría de querer que Draco conviviera más con sus amigos ¿Qué faltaba? ¿Qué él y Zabini bailaran desnudo en la Torre Eiffel?

-Vamos, Harry, quita esa cara, al menos sabemos que se llevan mejor de lo que creíamos - dijo Hermione, incapaz de aguantar la risa por segunda ocasión.

-¡Están ebrios en una montaña rodeada de cascadas, Hermione, ¡¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?! – Dios, sentía que envejecería demasiado pronto.

-Bueno, míralo por el lado amable, al menos la nueva "bebida oficial" de los Weasley y allegados es un simple conejo y no un dragón o algo por el estilo – y Ron contribuyó con su granito de arena a la causa de burlarse del ebrio novio de Harry.

O joder, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de molestar a Draco con eso durante el resto de su vida.

-No seas tan paranoico Harry, los tres sabemos que lo pero que les puede pasar es quedar arrestados por faltas a la moral y el orden público, míralos, Gynny y Charlie se veían bastantes dispuestos a hacer una orgía con Draco mientras George grabara – vamos, que Hermione no siempre tenía que ser la seria del grupo, y ella también se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con eso.

-No es divertido, no es nada, nada, divertido – gruñó, enojado e indignado al ver a sus amigos a punto de rodar por el suelo debido a la risa.

Sin embargo, al ver qué sería imposible sacar a sus amigos de su plan "vamos a joderle las pelotas a Harry" simplemente decidió que necesitaba una cerveza helada para calmar sus nervios.

Y mientras se dirigía a la nevera por dicha bebida, no pudo evitar soltar una risa al recordar el nombre que Draco y Gynny había decidido darle a su "nuevo compañero" mierda, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, nunca había visto a Draco así de feliz con sus amigos.

Usualmente solo se relajaba de esa manera con él, Pansy, Nott y Zabini.

Sí, quizás no era tan malo que Draco se juntara a beber de vez en cuando con los hermanos de Ron.

Pero enserio esperaba que Gynny y Draco no se la pasaran ventilando sus "experiencias" con Harry. Joder, solo esperaba que al menos no lo hayan hecho quedar mal frente a George y Charlie, aunque, por el estúpido brindis de Charlie, suponía que no fue e

así.

Bueno, ya mañana se encargaría de decirle a Draco que moderara su consumo de alcohol, por mientras, se iría a acostar y planear qué tipo de boda sería la más adecuada.

Y sí, haría que aquel estúpido conejo llevara los anillos en la ceremonia, eso simplemente sería épico.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno, debo de decir que ese vídeo sí existe, fue un vídeo que vi en Facebook y automáticamente pensé que sería hilarante imaginar a Draco ebrio, con los Weasley y un conejo jajaja.

¿Soy la única que prefiere ver a Gynny como amiga de Draco y no como la villana en la que siempre la convierten? :c vamos, que quizás no me guste para nada como pareja de Harry, pero su personalidad me agrada.

Y la verdad, planeo una segunda parte con Harry embriagandose con Pansy, Zabini y Nott, vamos, que siento que será algo inolvidable eso jaja.

Hasta la próxima, besos.

Ann.


End file.
